The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant, botanically known as Spathiphyllum hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Nr. 256.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned and controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Spathiphyllum cultivars with dark green foliage and strong flower scapes.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in January, 2001 of the Spathiphyllum hybrid cultivar Cissy, not patented, as the female or seed parent and the Spathiphyllum hybrid cultivar Nr. 336, not patented, as the male or pollen parent. The cultivar Nr. 256 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture since January, 2002, in a laboratory in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Spathiphyllum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.